


Black Honey

by Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Agender Character, Black Widow!Cor, Crack Treated Seriously, Kid Fic, Sex then murder, honey pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Cor honestly doesn't get why his friends are so caught up on him liking sex. So what if he sleeps with people for information?It works and as a bonus he gets to kill their enemies when they're distracted.





	Black Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the FFXV AU brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+FFXV+AU+brigade).



> Lets blame all the enablers on discord shall we?

Regis looked up as the secret passage behind the bookcase swung open. Only a few people knew about them and he trusted them with his life so he wasn't worried. Cor Leonis stalked out with a smug smirk. Regis blinked.

 

“Cor?” He said tentatively.

“Yes, Regis?” Cor answered as he flopped into the chair in front of his desk.

“Why are you....” he waves at Cor who is sprawled catlike in the chair. The position showed his belly which stuck out strangely. It almost looked..but no.

“What does it look like? I'm pregnant of course.” Cor sassed. Regis let out a strangled sound.

“But how?” Cor looked at him like he was dumb.

“When two people decide to have sex..”

“That's not what I meant!” Regis squawked. As he said that Clarus came in through the hallway door. And stopped to stare at Cor. Cor sighed and stretched.

“I feel sorry for your wives if you don't know how sex works.”

“But you're male?!” Clarus said plaintively. Cor blinked and cracked up.

“Check my paperwork.” he said between cackles.

 

Regis and Clarus looked at each other and scrambled for Regis' computer. They pulled up his paper work and found what he was talking about.

Gender: Dfab  
Pronouns: Male or Neutral  
They stared and then turned to a still laughing Cor.

“Oh.” Regis said and then jerked his hand. “Dad didn't know?” Cor blinked at that his chuckles died off.

“He didn't? That's weird.” Cor was still grinning, showing his fangs.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Clarus asked and just got a careless shrug.

“Besithia is dead by the way.” Cor said absently as he went to dig through Regis' file cabinet, finding light duty paper work and started filling it out.

“What? How?” They said in unison. A heavily pregnant Aulea came in as Cor turned to answer.

 

After he greeted her he started explaining how he got close enough to kill the Imperial Minister of Science.

 

~

 

Coraline accepted a glass of champagne from Verstael Besithia with a smile and let him wrap an arm around her waist. This was the last night of the week long series of balls held to celebrate the founding of the Empire. He should be offering to take her somewhere alone anytime now. Just as planed. She had been taken to his apartments in the Keep but she wanted access to his office before she killed him. At least the sex was good. She had spent the last few days getting her mind blown. To bad about the evil imperial thing.

 

"You know we could ditch this party and go do something...else." Coraline very carefully did not let her smile turn smug. Instead she sipped her champagne and smiled flirty.

 

"Your apartments are rather far away, Verstael." She said with low voice full of implications. She watched with glee as he swallowed harshly.

 

"I...uh. I have an office in the Keep, it's only a few stories down." he stuttered. Coraline turned to face him and grinned slowly.

 

"Lead on."

 

A few hours later she slit his throat as soon as she finished riding him, careful not to get blood on her. After getting dressed she quickly copied everything on his computer to some flash drives and tossed one of the Resistances viruses onto every network it accessed. Making herself look upset as she snuck out was easy enough and the guard that caught her was sympathetic.

 

By dawn the next day Coraline Arachne was gone and Corran Tummelt was catching a train to Succarpe.

 

~

 

Cor looked up after he was done and no one said anything. They were all staring at him in various degrees of horror.

“What?” He asked confused.

Regis opened and closed his mouth twice before finally finding his voice.

“Cor. You didn't have to do that. I would have never asked anyone to sleep with someone for information.” His voice was wounded. Cor suddenly understood.

“Regis. No one asked me to do this. I did it on my own.” he said firmly.

“But.”

“No. Besides the sex was great. To bad he was nuts I would have given him another roll.” Now they looked horrified for a different reason. He just gave them a smug look. It vanished when Aulea informed him she was calling Wesk and Cid.

 

~

 

The Crownsguard office was as silent as a tomb. The Marshal had just informed them he would be on light duty until his baby was born. Lieutenant Drautos asked the question they were all thinking.

 

“Marshal what the fuck?” The Marshal rolled his eyes.

“Do you lot need the sex talk?”

“I think they are surprised because they thought you were male, Cor.” Monica Elshett said dryly.

“I'd send them all through observation training but King Mors didn't know either.” He deadpanned. “For every bodies information I'm agender, but prefer male pronouns. Anything else in none of your business.”

 

It was all he said before heading to his office to do the paperwork that had accumulated during his mission. There wasn't much between Clarus and Monica but some of it did need his signature. He wanted to get it out of the way before Cid or Wesk called to yell at him. He was surprised they hadn't already. He was most of the way through the papers when he got a message to come to the royal medical wing for a prenatal check up.

 

Apparently he was destined to give his friend heart attacks, since Aulea had decided to accompany him. For some reason she didn't think he would take care of himself.

“Should you be one your feet?” He asked her as she sank into a seat in the room they had been directed to.

“I'm fine. You made it all the way from Niflheim to here didn't you?”

“The first pregnancy is usually the hardest 'Lea.” She looked at him weirdly.

“..Is this not your first?”  
“No, this is my third.” The doctor entered as he said that.

 

The next few hours where exciting as Auleas water broke right then and Noctis Lucis Caelum came screaming into the world right at midnight. Three days before his estimated due date. Regis was getting his broken hand set while Clarus had stepped in to deal with the Council. Cor had stayed in the waiting room the whole time and was the first to be let in the room. Regis was sitting on the edge of the bed while Aulea held Noctis. Aulea looked exhausted but gleeful. Her exhaustion did not stop her from asking awkward questions.

 

"Cor, come meet Noctis. And what did you mean earlier, that this is your third pregnancy?." Regis sat up so fast he fell off the bed and cursed as he banged his broken hand.

"What?!" Regis asked shocked.

 

Cor rolled his eyes and slid into the chair on the other side of the bed. He also used one of the few spells he could and set up a white noise barrier.

 

"Yes, this is my third. No Regis, I didn't lose them, get that look off your face. It's just safer if no one knows they're mine. My first was when I spent that year in Tenabre setting up an information network. Sylva and her husband were very educational." He said with a smirk. Their faces were hilarious.

 

"Did you just imply the Oracle to be was your daughter?" Regis asked strangled.

"Yes. She will never carry my name of course but I bore her. I visit when I pass through." Cor said calmly. He had always known that he would not be a large part of his eldest two children's lives. He loved them anyway.

 

"And the other?" Aulea asked with a strange voice.

 

"One of my best contacts in the Niflheim Civil Resistance needed an heir and didn't want to let the Nif government know she was dmab. I agreed to give her one." Cor said bluntly.

 

"Oh." They were both speechless. Cor didn't see the problem. Both his children were loved and cared for and he got to see them occasionally. Would he rather be able to see them all the time? Yes, of course. But that wasn't the kind of world they lived in.

 

His friends did get used to it eventually and he didn't even have to punch anyone. Some of the stupider nobles had tried to slut shame him but slunk away with their tails between their legs when he had laughed at them. Why exactly should he care about the opinions of other people? He also wasn't sure why everyone was even more terrified of him than usual after he laughed.

 

Aulea didn't like it when he forced her to go back to the doctor when she kept losing weight after Noctis was born but did agree that he had more experience.

 

"That is so not fair. You really had easy pregnancies?" She grumped at him as the doctor drew blood.

"Very easy. This one has been too. The worst is the restlessness since I can't work out as much but those Tenebrean martial arts I showed you are safe enough until the third trimester when I just want to sleep." Cor said as he swayed back and forth with Noctis in his arms.

"Not fair."

 

The doctor broke in then. "The Lord Marshal is built a fair bit bigger than you, Your Majesty. It stands to reason he has more room for the baby to grow. These tests will be done in hour if you would like to wait?" Aulea nodded.

 

"Thank you doctor. I have Noctis with me so I will wait."

 

The doctor quickly bowed and left. Cor let Aulea settle back in the chair before handing Noctis to her.

 

"What about the births? Where they as bad as mine?" She asked as she adjusted Noctis.

"Yours was about the maximum for a fist birth actually. But no, mine are pretty short. Lunafreya took the longest at seven hours. My son took about three the impatient brat." He said fondly.

 

"I should have guessed my sleepy head was being lazy." Aulea sighed softly while smiling down at Noctis. The new Prince did sleep a lot, but not a strange amount for a newborn.

"Are you still determined not to tell us your sons name?"

"It's safer if he's never connected to me. Maybe someday if the war ever ends." Cor said softly. Aulea patted him on the shoulder.

 

"Have you thought of names yet? I know you accepted those larger quarters Regis offered." Aulea changed the subject.

 

"No not yet, I want to meet them first. The quarters are to big, why do I need that many rooms?"

"Well you are going to get baby guard duty, and you might as well have enough room for an office and a play room. I hope our children will be good friends, so sleepovers might be a thing in the future. And well, you might have more?" She finished sheepishly.

 

"Alright, alright. You're right about the space. I hope their friends too, along with Gladio." Cor didn't say anything about the 'might have more' comment. Anything else he would say was interrupted by a concerned looking doctor hustling through the door.

 

Aulea was still on a heavy antibiotic regimen two months later when Cor went into labor. She was going to be so annoyed that his labor only lasted two hours.

 

"Quick little thing isn't he?" Cid said from the door. He had a small blond girl on his hip. Cor blinked in surprise, Cid hadn't came to Insomnia since his fight with Regis. Cid gave a sad smile before coming forward to get a better look.

 

"Hey Kid. So your a parent now? Way to make me feel old." Cid said as he settled in the chair by the bed and the girl handed him a small chocobo plush.

 

"You are old, Cid. Thank you sweetheart, I'm sure Prompto will love it." She smiled shyly. "I'm surprised you came."

 

"This is Cindy. Aulea is as sharped tongued as ever, so I'm back for the foreseeable future. Wesk should be here sometime next week." Cid said petulantly. Cor raised his eyebrows. Just what had 'Lea said to him?

 

He never did find out what Aulea had said to Cid to busy with Prompto during his parental leave. Not to mention that the war was going odd now that Besithia wasn't around to control MT production. Several times the MTs had broke down in a spectacular manner and instead of exploding started releasing large amounts of Scourge Miasma. If they start doing that at night instead of during the day where the sun could render it harmless... Well it hadn't happened yet. And Niflheim seemed to be shifting to using more Daemons.

 

That wasn't his problem at the moment however, he was still on light duty. At the moment he was debating putting the entire Guard through sensitivity training. Possibly himself as well, he had to look up some of the words he had been called. Then he frowned. If they were willing to call him those kind of things despite him being their superior officer, what had they been saying or doing to the citizens they interacted with?

 

He looked up at a gurgle from the bassinet beside him. Prompto was waving his arms around happily. He was a sweet natured baby content to watch the world as long as you payed attention when he demanded it. At the moment he was baby babbling to Noctis who was half dozing with his but in the air. They where already attached to each other. Gladio was on the floor on a blanket with some crayons and paper. He wasn't interested in the babies much. He had Noctis because Aulea was having a follow up appointment now that she was done with the antibiotics. He was glade he made her go to the doctor. Blemers' was lethal if not caught in time.

 

Wesk had arrived this morning but he hadn't seen him yet. He wasn't sure Wesk would take Prompto's existence well much less Luna and Loqi. There was a knock at the door.

 

"Come in." He called softly, Prompto had drifted off while his mind wandered and Noctis was already asleep.

 

The door opened and Wesk entered. He had a strange look on his face as he crossed the room to hug Cor. He released him and stopped next to the babies. He touched Prompto's cheek gently and finally turned to to smile at Cor.

 

"He's beautiful, my friend. How are you feeling? I know birthing is supposed to be painful."

"I'm fine Wesk. I had a very quick and easy labor. Why did you come back? You love Altissia."

 

Wesk smiled sheepishly. "Reggie married the meanest woman he could find. She guilt tripped me into returning either permanently or long enough to train some one up to my satisfaction. I can't blame her, really. Regis' scheduled is a mess. King or not he shouldn't be working that many hours."

 

"I'm glad she did. It' hasn't been the same without you two here."

 

It was different with Cid and Wesk back. For one Regis had actual free time. He spent most of it hiding in Cor's rooms with Noctis. Wesk had quickly taken over his schedule and his meal plan. Regis looked healthier already. Apparently when a new Head Chef was chosen they had changed the ingredients they used to normal ones instead of the specialty high calorie ones Lucis Caelums required because of their magic taking so much of their bodies fuel. Thankfully it had been ignorance not malice but the chef had still been fired.

 

Cid being back caused more personal changes. He had moved into Cor's apartment, not wanting to take his own. Cor ended up watching Cindy a lot, she was already calling him Uncle. Cid had taken over the garage again much to the regret of the mechanics. On the plus side the Guards vehicles had never worked better. Today he had all the kids. and his friends had trickled in as the day wound down. Regis was asleep on the floor with Noctis on his chest and Aulea was dozing of on the reclining chair behind him. Cid was taking something apart on his coffee table, Cindy watching in rapt attention. Wesk had taken over his kitchen. Cor was stretched across his couch feeding Prompto, not bothering with modesty.

 

He went to bed that night satisfied with his life.

 

The next few years were an adventure, both at home and at war. Prompto lived up to his name and decided walking when you could run was dumb. Gladio got along with them more when they could talk, and was protective of them. Prompto had been adopted as the Guard mascot even if there had been some jokes about how different he was from Cor. Those had mostly died off when one of the Guards he had fired for racism had tried to use Prompto as a hostage and Prompto bit his arm hard enough to crack bone. He was only four. The Guards had been more traumatized than Prompto who had dashed over to Cor and demanded to be picked up with a fanged and bloody grin.

 

The introduction of Ignis Scientia had been a bit fraught but had abruptly settled down. None of he adults knew why it had but when Cor asked Prompto he just started giggling so hard he hiccuped. Now all four of the boys were as close as brothers and Cindy seemed to have adopted all of them ans little brothers.

 

The war had been an adventure because of the new Head of Scientific research. The series of them that is, they seemed to kill each other off or be killed by their own experiments every other month. The different alterations to the MTs had given the Guard some problems at first but they had adapted. Regis had been talking about reactivating the Kingsglaive, the military branch of the Guard, long since shut down. He was hoping to find enough people with the right magic compatibility to at least fill a squad, but so far only Drautos and a few other Guards had been selected. But with the open offer that Regis had offered the refugees maybe that would change.

 

The worst loss they had faced was the Fall of Galahd, the biggest invasion force since Accordo fell had swept across Galahd almost over night. The only reason it hadn't been worse was an emergency contact from Loqi. His mother had set him to call while she did what she could to stall the invasion fleet. It had been a devastating blow to the Niflheim resistance, the Galahden Resistance being their strongest allies. It was also why Cor was taking his first long term mission since Prompto was born.

 

"Do you promise to be good for Cid, Prom? I'm sorry I have to leave but I need to see why my contacts didn't warn me." He said kneeling in front of his five year old son hugging him tight.

 

"I'll be good for Paw Paw." Prompto said with his head buried in Cor's chest. All of them had picked up Cindy's name for Cid and he always looked soppy about it.

 

"Remember to do your stretches and don't let Noctis talk you in to eating his vegetables for him. I don't know when I'll be back but I promise to try to come home safe." Cor never lied to his kids if he could help it and he never made promises he wasn't sure he could keep.

 

After a few more words he rose to his feet and slung his leg over his motorbike. Cid scooped up Prompto and nodded at him as he shushed Promptos tears. Leaving his crying children was always the hardest part of his duty.

 


End file.
